


Arrival

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: Piles upon piles of corpses greet them.Skeletons and ghouls drag bodies across the floor.





	Arrival

Piles upon piles of corpses greet them.

Skeletons and ghouls drag bodies across the floor.

An ethereal being lands gracefully, then kneels.

“ **My King, all is prepared. **”****

****

****

“ ** _Good._** "

She rises and takes her leave.

He turns to her.

“ _ **You are the first, and the most loyal, of my servants.**_ ”

“ _I ever strive for your approval, my King._ ”

“ _ **And you have earned it. You will judge who is worthy.**_ ”

“ _‘Worthy’, my King?_ ”

“ ** _Yes. A new order will rise, and with it, destroy those in our way._** ”

She remains silent.

“ ** _Those unworthy will meet a swift and terrible end… by your blade._** ”


End file.
